Papa's Cheeseria
Papa's Cheeseria is the 11th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series that will be released by Flipline Studios on a future date. Description Big-big-BIG news today everyone!! As Papa’s Next Chefs is rolling through the semi-finals, we wanted to unveil papa’s next big restaurant….Papa’s Cheeseria!!! In this newest addition to the Papa franchise, you will be grilling up the toasty-est… gooey-est… melty-est… cheesy-est… Grilled Cheese Sandwiches in the world! These will be some truly monster grilled cheese sandwiches, featuring tons of toppings, breads, and of course…. CHEEESE! And what do you know… April is National Grilled Cheese Month!!! So we’ll be spending this month showing you weekly sneak peeks of all the fun you’ll have in Papa’s Cheeseria! Workers *Rudy *Scarlett *Custom Worker New Features *In the clothing shop, players can now choose the color of a particular pattern of clothing. *Customers will sometimes bring in golden envelopes containing special recipes. Updates *4/7/15- Papa's Cheeseria is announced! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5567 *4/14/15- The new Clothing Bonanza is revealed! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5598 *4/20/15- Rudy and Scarlett win Papa's Next Chefs 2015, become the workers for the Cheeseria http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5637 *4/21/15- Rudy and Scarlett in their new (default) Papa's Cheeseria uniforms.http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5652 *4/28/15- Papa's Cheeseria is revealed to be located in Toastwood! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5661 *5/5/15- Cinco de Mayo will be a new holiday celebrated in Toastwood and one of the four holiday ingredients will be Tortillas. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5689 *5/12/15- Today's Special being introduced. Extra challenges on top of the regular gameplay. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711 Today's Special (From Flipline Studios' blog http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/5711) For Papa’s Cheeseria we wanted to introduce something completely new to the series that would pack even more fun and excitement into every workday. As you’re working at the Cheeseria, a customer will sometimes come in to the restaurant with a special golden envelope in their hand. These customers with envelopes have a brand-new item called a Special Recipe that you can earn! They will be more picky about grading their order (like a Closer), but if you do a good job on their food they’ll open the golden envelope and present you with a new Special Recipe card! Each day you can choose what “Today’s Special” will be in the Cheeseria, and you can choose any of the Specials that you’ve unlocked to be the Special for that day. You’ll be able to earn many more Special Recipes as you play through the game, which will all go into a new Cookbook where you can browse through all of the Specials you’ve earned so far. When you click on one of your Specials, you can see all of the ingredients to make the Special. You can also see a spot marked “Bonus” — that’s right, you can earn a bonus for serving a Special correctly! Each Special has a different Bonus that you can earn by serving, so you may want to make the “Bird Buster” Today’s Special if you’re looking to earn more Mini-Game Tickets, and other Specials will have other bonuses for things like tips, points, and Customer Stars. The Cookbook also has a section to see the ingredients you’ve unlocked! When you choose one of your Specials to be “Today’s Special”, customers may decide to order that Special instead of their usual order (especially if it has some of their favorite ingredients). If you build the order well, you’ll earn the Bonus from Today’s Special and will also earn a Star on the Special for serving it correctly. If you earn five Special Stars, you’ll master that Special and it will be marked with a star icon in your Cookbook. You may even earn a surprise for mastering a Special! This new addition of “Today’s Special” will give players an extra layer of challenge and fun on top of the classic Gameria gameplay, with some awesome rewards for serving Specials. We’re having a blast with Specials as we’re building and testing parts of the game, and can’t wait for everyone to try them out too! Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) *'Cinco de Mayo (May)' (New!) - *Halloween (October) - Ingredients 'Breads' 'Cheeses' *American Cheese *Swiss Cheese *Pepperjack Cheese 'Toppings' *Chicken Strips Holiday Ingredients Cinco de Mayo *Tortilla Special Recipes *Bird Buster Trivia *Papa's Cheeseria is located in the town of Toastwood. *Toastwood has a baseball team called the Toastwood Turkeys. *This is the first gameria since Papa's Wingeria in which a hat or other headpiece is not part of the worker's uniform. *According to Cinco de Mayo preview, this game has 113 ingredients. **48 ingredients will be available only during specific holidays *According to the image from the Today's Special preview, players will have access to a cookbook that will show all of the available ingredients (113) and all of the recipes for the "Today's Special" sandwiches (40). Gallery Cheeseria revealed.jpg|Papa's Cheeseria revealed! Cheeseria infobanner.jpg|Banner Papa's Cheeseria.jpg|Icon Cheeseria.jpg|Coming Soon at previews Clothing logo.jpg Clothing 01.jpg Clothing 02.jpg Clothing 03.jpg Clothing 04.jpg Clothing 05.jpg Clothing 06.jpg Clothing 07.jpg Final Match2015.gif|Final Match of PNC 2015 Winners.gif|Rudy and Scarlett are Papa's Cheeseria workers! Workers pose.jpg|Uniforms of the workers toastwood.jpg|Welcome to Toastwood, the home of Papa's Cheeseria cincodemayo cheeseria.jpg|New Holiday: Cinco de Mayo tortilla.jpg|Holiday Ingredient: Tortilla specials_1.jpg specials_4.jpg specials_6.jpg specials_7.jpg specials_21.jpg specials_31.jpg Papa's_cheeseria_cheeses.jpg Category:Games Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2015 Games Category:Papa's Cheeseria